


I Thought You'd Never Take Me

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam hates it when Dean wears that stupid robe because it drives him crazy. Dean only wears the robe because it drives Sam crazy.





	I Thought You'd Never Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for laurathelurker

Dean was wearing that damn robe again. The one that Sam knew had been worn by one of their dead relatives and really probably needed to be burned to ash in case someone was haunting it. And he also knew that seeing his brother in that robe shouldn’t turn him on the way it did. Hell, he shouldn’t have been turned on by his brother period, but it was even worse that he could barely contain his wood when the older man was wearing that robe.

Sure, Sam knew that it was comfortable – well, at least it looked comfortable – he never actually had one on to know for sure. All he knew was that Dean looked damn good in that robe. Honestly, Sam had to wonder sometimes if his brother wasn’t just wearing it because he knew what it did to Sam. After all, it wasn’t like the younger man was all that subtle about the way Dean made him feel. And there was no way his brother was _that_ stupid. Dean had to know that Sam had a crush on him for crying out loud!

It was wrong. So very wrong. But there was nothing Sam could do to stop the feelings that were spreading through him. The feelings he knew would creep up when he saw Dean walking around in the robe. Sometimes, Dean would bend over to get a beer out of the fridge, and Sam would seriously have to press the heel of his hand into his crotch so he didn’t cum in his pants like a teenage boy. Just the thought of getting a peek of what was under the robe was enough to do him in.

Now, Dean was sitting on a chair with his legs spread just wide enough that he wasn’t actually flashing Sam, but if he opened them up just a little more, Sam could see everything. Dean was teasing him – Sam knew it. He had to be. There was no way that Dean was just _accidentally_ doing this. He knew exactly what he was doing, and there was nothing Sam could do to make him stop. 

“Sammy, are you even listening to me?” Dean asked, huffing in annoyance as he flipped the book he’d been reading through closed. “I promised that I would help you research as long as you didn’t just sit over there and do nothing. You always do this to me.” He should have known this was a trap. Sam always made him research with him because he promised to help and then he spent the next hour just staring off into space. And Sam’s excuse was always the same after he’d been caught.

Snapping out of his stupor, Sam quickly lied, “I wasn’t sitting here doing nothing! I was thinking about what I was just reading. Maybe that’s why you never do the research right. You don’t take the time to process everything.” Of course, the only thing that Sam had been processing was the way his brother looked in that robe, but he wasn’t going to admit to that for sure. Dean could never know how Sam felt. It would ruin everything.

Dean rolled his eyes when his brother insisted that he was just thinking about what he had read. Yeah right – and Dean’s last name was Smith. Still, he would let the younger man think that he believed him. After all, it wasn’t like it was that big of a deal, anyway. He had a feeling he knew exactly what his brother was doing, and he wasn’t going to punish him for that. Well, he should punish Sam for not manning up and just taking what he wanted, but he knew he wasn’t going to do that either. Still, that wasn’t going to stop him from flaunting it a little more. 

He just had to figure out the right way to go about doing this. If he tried too hard, his brother would think that something was up, and he couldn’t allow that. This had to be something that Sam chose without the help of Dean. At least, without the known help of Dean. If Dean happened to give Sam a little push in the direction where he wanted him to go, that didn’t mean Sam had to know about it.

This was pointless. Sam wasn’t going to get anything done with Dean sitting over there in his towel. He wasn’t even sure why he was trying. There was no way he could research while Dean was over there in that robe. Sam couldn’t think. Pushing himself out of his chair, Sam explained, “I’m going to shower.” At least in the shower, he could have a few minutes by himself to just calm down and try to get his focus back. If they didn’t crack this case, people were going to die. Sam couldn’t let his emotions be the reason behind people’s deaths. 

However, before he could make it to the bathroom, Dean’s hand shot out, holding Sam in place. “Sammy, what’s wrong with you?” he asked, his green eyes boring holes into Sam’s hazels. He could always tell when something was bothering Sam, and right now, he was wearing that face that was a dead giveaway. Of course, he knew exactly what was bothering Sam this time, but he wanted Sam to say it out loud.

Dean’s hand on his arm surprised Sam, the younger man allowing his eyes to fall on Dean, which was a huge mistake. God, he wanted his brother – that’s what was wrong with him! But it wasn’t like he could just admit to that. It would just prove how much of a freak Sam still was even when he wasn’t guzzling down demon blood. He was just born wrong – that’s the only explanation. “Nothing Dean,” he lied with a shake of his head. “I just want to go shower.”

Of course, Dean knew the younger man was lying, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. If Sam wanted to go shower right now, Dean would let him. When Sam was done, Dean would be sure to have a surprise waiting for him. Something that Sam couldn’t pass up. So, as soon as Sam was locked in the bathroom, Dean moved to the younger man’s room, flopping down on Sam’s bed. It wasn’t memory foam like Dean’s, but it would do for now.

He had so many plans for the two of them. And if Sam was going to be a baby about it and complain about how wrong it was, then Dean was just going to have to step in and do it himself. After all, he’d gotten over how wrong it was when they both went to Hell and then came back. Nothing in their lives was right anymore, so why should they worry about incest. If he knew Castiel wasn’t going to freak out about this, he would have asked for some advice, but he was still an angel, and incest was bad in his mind.

It took Sam a lot longer in the shower than Dean would have guessed, not that he should have been surprised by that. Sam was like a big girl when it came to showers because he actually took the time to condition his hair the right way. If he would just get it cut, he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Hell, Dean had been teasing Sam about his hair since he got his soul back, but the younger man refused to get a haircut. Dean even offered to cut it for him – yeah, he wasn’t surprised Sam had turned him down then. But he could hear the water shutting off now, so Dean knew it would only be a matter of time before his brother got his perky little ass out here.

As soon as Sam had the towel wrapped around himself, he headed into his room, ready to face Dean for the last time tonight. He was going to get dressed into some sweats and a T-shirt and explain to Dean that he wasn’t feeling well – he was tired. Dean would understand, and they’d pick up where they left off tomorrow. Maybe Dean would actually wear some clothes then. Probably not, but Sam could always hope.

However, when he walked into his room, the sight that he was met with was something that came directly out of one of his _personal_ dreams. Dean was sprawled out on his bed wearing that stupid robe that was barely covering him, his green eyes full of lust, locked completely on Sam. But this was impossible. Dean didn’t want this. He couldn’t. Only Sam was sick enough to want his own brother. He wasn’t willing to believe that Dean would want something so taboo. Then again, wasn’t everything in their lives taboo in one way or another.

No. Sam was just fooling himself. Either that or Dean was playing a rude, hurtful trick on him, and Sam wasn’t about to let him get away with this one. He’d let it slide before, but not this time. Not when Sam wanted nothing more than to go over there and take Dean up on his unspoken invitation. 

Gripping the knot in his towel tighter, Sam asked, “Dean, what the hell are you doing in here?” The question would have definitely sounded more authoritative if his voice hadn’t been shaking and his heart wasn’t beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure Dean could hear it. His feet shuffling on the floor couldn’t be much of a help either. Still, he was standing strong until he got an answer.

“Isn’t it obvious, Sammy?” Dean asked, lifting his hips off the bed and scooting down so he could get a little more comfortable. He made sure to be extra careful so his robe wouldn’t fall open and reveal the goodies before Sam made his move. That would have just ruined everything. “I’m here because you want me to be here. I can see the way you look at me. The way your eyes glaze over when I wear this robe and you can’t even focus on the research we’re doing. And yeah, you can tell me that you’re just thinking about the material you read, but we both know the truth. Don’t we?”

God, Dean hoped that he was right about this. He was about 99.9% sure that Sam wanted him this way, but there was always a chance that his own desires were blocking his judgment. If Sam didn’t want this, then it was really going to put a kink in their already shaky relationship. They’d just now gotten back to the way they were before all the shit with the apocalypse went down, and now Dean was taking a huge risk, and he may just end up shattering their relationship forever.

Dean knew. Shit! How the hell did he figure it out?! Sam had been so careful! Or, at least he’d tried to be careful. With Dean walking around in a robe, there was only so much he could do. But Dean wanted him to make a move, so that’s exactly what Sam was going to do. It seemed like Dean was very confident in this, so Sam was going to do what he’d been dreaming about doing for years.

But there was still a chance that Dean was lying. Dean could be playing a trick on him, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if he made his move and Dean laughed at him. He wasn’t willing to test that just yet. “What are you talking about?” he asked instead, giving a small chuckle as he looked towards the window instead of having his eyes glued on Dean. “I don’t look at you in any way that isn’t brotherly. You’re seeing things, Dean. M-Maybe, you’re just wishing I was looking at you in a way that isn’t brotherly.”

That peaked Dean’s interest. Sam was trying to make him think that he didn’t want him. Hell, the poor kid probably thought this was some kind of ploy to humiliate him, or something. Like Dean would really do that to his brother. He would _never_ do that. So, he was going to have to prove to Sam that this had nothing to do with what he wanted, and this was just Dean’s imagination. Maybe then he could finally get Sam to loosen up and just take what he wanted. “You’re right,” Dean muttered, slowly moving from the bed, his eyes never leaving Sam’s. “Maybe I was just hoping that you were looking at me like that. Or maybe you’re just scared to admit what you really want, Sammy.”

Hearing Dean tell him that he was scared pissed Sam off. He wasn’t scared, dammit! Sam wasn’t afraid of anything anymore. He’d been to Hell and come back, so there was no way he was scared about Dean not wanting the same thing as he did. Sure, maybe he was a little apprehensive about screwing up their relationship, but he wasn’t scared to take what he wanted. “I am _not_ scared to admit my feelings,” Sam assured his brother without even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth. Before he knew it, Sam was moving towards Dean, their lips locking as the younger man pushed his brother back onto the bed, Sam following suit, blanketing Dean’s body with his own. 

Finally, Sam was taking what he wanted for a change. This is all Dean wanted – his brother needed to admit his true feelings before he let them swallow him whole. After all, Sam was always bothering Dean about needing to talk about how he felt; now it was Sam’s turn. “C’mon, Sammy,” Dean moaned softly when the kiss broke, his hips lifting off the mattress to press his erection into Sam’s hip. God, he wanted the younger man so badly.

If Sam hadn’t been sure that Dean wanted him before all of this happened, he was definitely convinced now. It was kind of hard to ignore the hard line of his brother’s dick pressing into his hip. So, this was it. He was finally going to get Dean the way he’d wanted him for all of these years. Honestly, Sam was a little scared now. Sure, he’d just made the first move to start all of this, but his brother had goaded him into it. Not that Sam was really complaining. He did want this, of course.

When the kiss broke, Dean shoved against Sam’s chest, forcing him to sit up a little more. Roughly, he grabbed the knot in his brother’s towel, yanking it open before he pulled the towel off Sam’s body and tossed it into the corner. Sam apparently got the idea then, shoving Dean’s robe open so they were both completely bare to each other. Of course, Sam didn’t care that the robe was only shoved open as long as he could reach the good parts of Dean before he crushed their lips together once more, a small moan breaking from the younger man’s lips.

As they continued to kiss, Sam reached into the nightstand where he knew he had some lube, grabbing the small bottle and squeezing a generous amount of lube into his palm once he’d pulled back from the kiss. Smiling, he ran his fingers through the lube, getting them good and slick before he reached back behind himself and pushed one of his fingers into his hole, opening himself up for what was to come.

After a few moments, Sam added a second finger as he continued to work himself open, seeing that Dean was getting worked up more and more as he watched him. When he added a third finger, Sam smiled down at his brother. “Are you going to be okay if I touch your cock?” he asked. “Or are you going to blow your load early?”

“Don’t worry about me baby,” Dean assured him with a slight shake of his head. “Go ahead and touch, just don’t tease. Want you so much right now Sam. Trying so hard to control myself here and be a good boy, but you’re not making it easy.”

Smiling wider, Sam leaned down and crushed his lips against Dean’s, tongue pushing into the other male’s mouth. He pulled back soon after, pushing up off Dean’s chest as he pulled his fingers from inside himself and turning at the waist, hand gripping the base of his brother’s shaft before slowly lowering himself down onto him. Dean’s pre-cum was enough lube combined with the way Sam worked himself open, so the younger man didn’t think there was anything else that needed to be done before they got this show on the road.

Soft moans and groans broke form Sam’s throat as he sheathed Dean inside himself, not stopping until Dean was buried to the hilt. Once he had Dean all the way inside him, both of his hands came down to rest against Dean’s chest as his head fell forward, hair flopping down to cover his face.

It felt so good to be with Sam like this; better than he could have ever imagined. And he had imagined it a lot. But he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by that. Everything that involved Sam was better than he could have possibly imagined. And sure, maybe it was wrong because they were brothers, but it was kind of inevitable if Dean thought about it. Sam had been his since the night he carried him out of their burning house, so this shouldn’t have come as a shock to either of them, he supposed.

When Sam had him buried to the hilt, Dean moaned as his head pressed back against the pillows, watching his lover from beneath heavy lidded eyes. God, if he thought Sam was hot before, seeing him with his hair all in his face just made him so much hotter; it was taking all Dean had not to thrust up into Sam before the younger Winchester was ready. His hands came up to run up and down Sam’s arms as he mumbled, “You’re so fucking hot, baby. You drive me crazy.”

Feeling Dean’s hands on him, Sam opened his eyes to mere passion-glazed slits. He was overjoyed that he could drive Dean crazy, even when he wasn’t really doing anything. Huffing out a soft laugh, Sam replied, “Just wait until we actually get going. Then you’ll really be driven crazy.” Slowly, he gave an experimental thrust backwards, moaning when Dean’s cock hit his prostate. He was definitely ready now.

“Oh God, feels so good, Dean,” Sam moaned, pressing down against Dean’s chest, using his knees to push off the mattress for the most part, raising himself almost completely off Dean’s dick before he slid back down.

Moans and groans filled the room as Sam continued to ride Dean. There was no way he was going to last much longer, having been achingly hard since he saw Dean walk out of his room wearing only that damn robe. And he was setting the pace just right, for both of them if Dean’s moaning was any indication and Dean’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sam was definitely not going to last much longer at this rate. “D-Dean,” he gasped, fingers curling around his brother’s nipples, short blunt nails digging into the flesh. “I’m close.”

The way Sam’s inner muscles were clenching around his achingly hard flesh let Dean know it wasn’t going to be long before he was cumming inside his brother. His hands on Sam’s hips tightened their grip a little as he moaned in pleasure, his head once again pressing into the pillows. “Yeah, me too baby,” he assured Sam, nodding slightly. “Do it. Cum for me, baby.” One hand moved to grip the base of Sam’s shaft and began to slide along his lover’s length, using the precum oozing from Sam’s slit to help slick the way.

Once Dean told him to cum and his hand soon followed, Sam was gone. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from cumming at that moment, even if he knew it would have caused the world to end. And who knows – with them maybe that would actually happen, but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care. His back arched, body tensing and his nipples pebbling as he felt heat pool low in his belly, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting Dean’s hand.

As Sam came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Dean’s sensitive cock sheathed inside him and Dean was gone, giving a shout of pleasure as he came inside his lover. Moans of pleasure spilled from both their throats as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

Sam barely remembered to roll off Dean before he collapsed, at the last minute making the turn so that he didn’t fall on top of Dean and all but crush him. He was panting out his breaths and he could feel Dean’s cum dripping out of him and wetting his thighs, but he didn’t care. Right now he was completely sated and ready for a good long nap. Of course, that probably wasn’t going to happen. They needed to talk about this. They were brothers, and they’d just fucked like two horny teenagers. There was no way they were getting out of this one without talking. “D-Dean, we should—” Sam started, only to be cut off by his brother.

“Don’t,” Dean warned, pressing his index finger against Sam’s lips as he gave his head a small shake. “Don’t ruin this, Sammy. We can do whatever you want to do tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep. I wanna lay here with you and just forget everything else. Please, can we do that? Just this once?”

Of course, Sam was all for that. They could talk tomorrow. It wasn’t life threatening, or anything. Besides, they had both been consenting adults here. They were allowed to do this. Who cared if they were brothers? It was no one else’s business. “Yeah, we can do that,” Sam assured Dean with a nod, rolling onto his side and snuggling into his brother’s warm embrace. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
